Manada Avengers
by Myru Lenny
Summary: Después de que los vengadores lograran derrotar a Loki junto a su ejercito, hay personas que lo consideran un peligro para la humanidad, por lo cual tendrán que convivir todos en la torre Stark. Sin embargo, hay aún muchos secretos que esconde Tony, empezando con las lagunas que hay alrededor de su casta.
1. 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

 _El canto de una sirena_

* * *

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—La señorita Mwezi está en lo cierto, señor Stark. Usted está al tanto del daño que puede provocar el ingerir una cantidad excesiva de supresores —informó JARVIS, quien a pesar de sólo ser una inteligencia artificial, se podía percibir la preocupación en sus palabras.

Tony rodó los ojos para fijar su vista en Mwezi. Su cabello azulado estaba húmedo, y la punta de su cola del mismo color sobresalía del agua. Desde que aquella sirena comenzó a ser parte de su vida, habilitó un piso completo de la parte sur de su torre para que así estuviera cómoda. Había unos cuantos sófas rodeando la gran pecera, además de una pequeña cocina y diversas habitaciones.

Mwezi podía estar fuera del agua, ya que su cuerpo se adaptaba y su cola se transformaba en un par de piernas, pero prefería el agua, o al menos eso fue lo que le explicó JARVIS a Tony.

—Tengo que encontrarme con Fury —bufó molesto el genio.

Después de salvar al mundo de Loki y su ejercito realmente pensó que tendría un tiempo de paz, sin embargo, no fue así. Si antes era acosado por la prensa, ahora era mil veces peor, lo único bueno fue que pudo lograr que el publico viera a los vengadores desde una luz más positiva.

Pensó que por fin podría relajarse cuando Nick Fury se contactó con el para así informarle que tenía que ir a una de las cuantas sedes que tenía SHIELD. No le había dicho nada al respecto, pero Tony presentía que el resto de el equipo estaría con él.

Tony se frotó la frente sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza estaba formándose. Había sido difícil, pero hasta el momento había logrado esconder que en realidad era un omega, pero con cada visita que tenía con su equipo la situación empeoraba, y no era para menos, cuando tanto Steve como Thor eran alfas clase 0, mientras Natasha, Clint y Bruce eran clase alta.

Se despidió de JARVIS y de Mwezi para así emprender camino a la bonita —Tony rodó los ojos al pensarlo— reunión. Y aún así mientras manejaba no pudo evitar que su mente viajara al pasado.

A pesar de que los perdió a una edad muy temprana, Tony aun recordaba a sus padres. María y Howard Stark habían sido iconos para la sociedad, y muchos lloraron su muerte. Sin embargo, había una parte en la historia en la que Tony Stark no estaba de acuerdo.

Había amado a su madre, y aun la recordaba con cariño, pero su padre fue diferente. No había sido como las personas decían; era muy distante y eran escasos los días que estaba en casa. Cada día intentaba hacer algo que lo impresionara, que Howard Stark estuviese orgulloso de que su hijo fuese Tony. Lo último que recordaba era como le decía que esperaba que no fuera omega, porque sino, apenas podría recibir migajas de todo lo que él cultivó.

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino. No se sentía con el animo suficiente como para enfrentar a Fury, pero aún así ignoró este hecho y entró al lugar.

Como había previsto, el resto de los vengadores estaban ahí. Steve y Natasha estaban uno parado al lado del otro, como ya era costumbre, Bruce estaba alejado, pero lo que si sorprendió a Tony fue ver la lejanía que tenía Clint hacía Natasha, además que, al lado de Thor se encontraba el responsable del desastre de hace unos cuantos meses atrás: Loki.

—Fury —anunció en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa sarcástica plasmada en su rostro.

—Stark, desde mañana los vengadores vivirán juntos en tu torre, y como Loki debe cumplir su condena aquí también se quedará con ustedes para ser vigilado por Thor. —Nick nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero había conversado con el dios del trueno para saber que castigo sería impuesto a Loki. Al saber que lo más probable es que Thor tuviese que vigilarlo sugirió sutilmente que cumpliera su sentencia en la tierra.

Por un momento, Tony juró que vio todo rojo, y sintió como el miedo invadía su ser. Tenía secretos, no sólo Mwezi y su casta, sino muchos más, y estos tenían que ver con su personalidad. "Si esos lunáticos se quedan conmigo lo más seguro es que se enteren", pensó, alterado, sin embargo, no mostró lo que sentía. Sabía que si se negaba solo causaría sospechas, porque siempre hacía alarde de todo lo que tenía.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Clint tenía su vista fija en él, no sabía porque, pero sentía que Stark escondía grandes secretos, y que estos eran importantes, por lo cual, cuando Fury informó que tendrían una reunión con él decidió estar a cierta distancia para así vigilarlo. El leve aroma dulzón que apareció por unos segundos y del cual sólo l se percató cuando el genio millonario se estresó. Esa fue la señal que tomó para comenzar a investigar.

—Bien, esta bien, si no tengo nada que decir entonces me voy. —Ni siquiera respiró, y tan rápido como habló salió del lugar, ignorando el grito de Fury.

Mientras manejaba, sintió como sus manos temblaban. ¿Quién se creía ese tuerto para decirle que tenia que darle asilo a los vengadores? Tony no era estúpido, aunque no lo dijo sólo le basto un par de segundos para llegar a la conclusión de que fueron los superiores de Fury quienes dieron la orden.

Sin embargo, tendría que poner a su mente a pensar un plan, porque sólo faltaba siete días para su celo, y en ese tiempo los supresores no surtían efecto en él.

Apenas llegó a la torre no pensó mucho a donde iría. JARVIS sabía tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento necesitaba algo más. Sin decir palabra, se acostó en el sofá más cercano a la gran pecera, y esperó.

Mwezi salió a la superficie, lo observó por unos segundos antes de empezar a cantar en un idioma que no comprendía, y aún así, la dulce y melodiosa voz le hacia pensar que la canción era perfecta. Sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba a la par que cerraba los ojos, ya seguro.


	2. 2

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

 _Un halcón en vigilancia_

* * *

—El señor Stark estará con ustedes en cualquier momento —informó JARVIS a los vengadores.

Clint estaba viendo a su alrededor con aparente desinterés, cuando la realidad es que estaba pendiente hasta del último detalle. No era de extrañar que Stark ignorara su llegada aún cuando dijo que los estaría esperando, pero si resaltaba que no estuviera en su taller de la parte principal de la torre. Con una mirada supo que Natasha estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no se acercó a ella, ya que estaba hablando con Steve y llamaría mucho la atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo supo que Bruce estaba tranquilo, y ese era su estado cuando sabia que Stark estaba cerca. Eso también le hacía sospechar de las cosas que aún escondía el genio millonario. Estaba alerta, no sólo por eso, sino por saber que estaría compartiendo morada con el omega clase 0 que causó estragos en su mente por un simple capricho (aun cuando sabía que su magia estaba sellada).

—Vaya, llegaron puntales —dijo por saludo Stark con su característico tono sarcástico. Tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa arrugada, y aún así parecía que su piel brillaba. Clint se concentró en respirar el aroma que estaba alrededor de Stark sin ser demasiado obvio. En un principio sólo se percibía el olor agrio a café y metal, que era lo que caracterizaba a Stark como alfa, pero si prestaba suma atención podía alcanzar a oler el mismo aroma dulzón del día anterior.

—Tardaste, incluso Fury se fue —reprochó Rogers, con los ojos fijos en el ingeniero. Éste ni se inmuto, o simplemente lo ignoró, porque siguió hablando como si no hubiese sido interrumpido.

—Pueden elegir cualquier habitación, y si tienen una duda se la pueden consultar a JARVIS. Yo estaré en mi taller. —Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino fuera de la sala, pero antes de desaparecer por completo volvió a hablar—. Tienen prohibido la entrada al piso nueve de la parte este de la torre.

Natasha bufo, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, pero aún así decidió curiosear para ver que habitación quería. Cuando Clint estuvo seguro de que todos estaban ya en sus cuartos, entró al ascensor para así dirigirse al piso ocho de la parte este.

—JARVIS, ¿los ductos de ventilación están cerrados? —preguntó con fingido aburrimiento.

—Lamento decirle que sí, señor Barton —informó con rapidez la IA—. Ha sido así desde la ultima vez que intentó entrar a el taller del señor Stark a través de ellos. —Clint se permitió soltar una carcajada.

Clint no sabía mucho, porque aunque no lo pareciese, Fury se esforzaba en mantener oculta toda la información que tenía de Stark, por lo cual sólo tenía una idea general de lo que había atravesado el ingeniero al ser secuestrado por una organización terrorista y traicionado por una persona cercana que ni siquiera se molestó en aprender el nombre.

No tenía una buena relación con el hijo de Howard, pero tampoco lo odiaba, apenas iba a cumplir veintidós años y ya tenía traumas que nadie debería tener ni siquiera a los ochenta años. Supo de todo lo que atravesó (o al menos una pequeña parte) porque Natasha había tendido curiosidad, y aunque no lo demostraran a menudo, si realizaban ciertas cosas para el otro por el cariño que se tienen.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la verdad (más importante, lo que ese reactor realmente significaba) sólo le pudo decir a Natasha que no encontró nada. No era que de pronto viera con una nueva luz a Stark y pensara que era un pan de Dios, pero comenzaba a comprenderlo. No era malo, tampoco era completamente bueno, pero si le recordaba a él y a Natasha, porque normalmente no se preguntaban si lo que hacían estaba bien o mal, simplemente que era lo que la situación demandaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en su destino. Con sumo cuidado atravesó la sala de la planta, como esperando que en cualquier momento saliera Stark a gritarle que lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, no ocurrió.

Con lentitud movió un sofá de color verde agua dejando ver la trampilla que estaba en el suelo. Lo había hecho meses atrás en todos los pisos, y había convencido a JARVIS que no le dijera nada a Stark argumentando que estaba de acuerdo. Claro, no por nada Clint había pasado horas practicando la firma de Stark para que no hubiera margen de error. También estaba que había colocado trampillas prácticamente en toda la torre.

Primero pegó su oreja a la trampilla, y cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz, quedó hipnotizado unos cuantos segundos, para después sonreír satisfecho. Sólo le bastó ver una gran pecera en la planta prohibida para confirmar sus sospechas. Silbando suavemente se dirigió una vez más a la planta principal.

Clint se veía tranquilo, pero su mente estaba analizando todo lo que sabía hasta el momento, y aunque le molestará entendía que era poco. Comprendía que una sirena no era la razón principal por la cual Stark hubiese tenido problemas con que vivieran con él, y que hasta ahora no tenía ninguna prueba de que el aroma dulzón proviniera de alguien más, y no de Stark. Pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, y el genio había estado con la sirena tanto antes de la reunión como antes de ir con ellos, apuntaba que provenía del propio Stark.

Incluso porque siendo Stark como era, no ocultaría el olor de una conquista.

—JARVIS, abre la puerta del taller, por favor. —La IA no respondió, pero unos segundos después se abrió la puerta y él entró con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Cupido? —preguntó con saña Stark, pero Clint no respondió, simplemente amplió su sonrisa y se paró frente al genio.

—¿Crees en las sirenas, Stark? —Clint disfrutó ver como Tony comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, inseguro de que decir, y rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosa. El olor dulzón llegó leve, apenas detectable, como otras veces, pero eso fue la confirmación que el arquero necesitaba—. ¿Sabes algo?, ya no importa.

Salió del taller, y antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, Clint pudo sentir la mirada llena de ira que Stark le dirigía.

"Parece que no tendré tiempo de perder practica en esta torre", pensó con diversión.


	3. 3

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

 _El sueño americano y la pelirroja ardiente_

* * *

Steve lo sabía desde un principio, cuando Nick Fury contactó con él; que las personas con las que formaría un equipo eran todo menos normales, y no es para menos.

Un genio millonario, filántropo y plaboy, una de las mejores espías conocida por todo el mundo como viuda negra, un arquero con una puntería perfecta, un científico que cuando se molesta se convierte en un monstruo verde y un dios nórdico. La cereza del pastel es todos —incluyendo a Steve— son alfas.

Incluso Steve reconocía que para él fue difícil, porque a pesar de ser un líder nato, los años que estuvo congelado le estaba dificultando interactuar con los demás. Pero sobretodo con Tony Stark.

Steve no comprendía como el hijo de Howard había terminado de aquella forma. Sí, era un genio y eso no se lo quitaba nadie, pero esto se veía opacado por su arrogancia y egocentrismo. Sin embargo, incluso el capitán se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Natasha se lo había comentado, y todo lo que le dijo él ya se lo había preguntado, como el porque Stark nunca usaba la voz, o porque mantenía su olor tan bajo. Incluso había veces en que parecía que se le dificultaba mantenerles la mirada.

—Tengo un plan —dijo Natasha como saludo al tiempo que entraba a su cuarto.

—¿Cuál es? —Steve se terminó de colocar la camisa, después de varios días se acostumbró que Natasha entrara a su cuarto sin avisar.

—Barton esta en una misión, así que vamos a entrar a su habitación y ver en su computador si tiene información sobre estar, y creo que si.

Steve guardó silencio por unos segundos, al tiempo que miraba a su única compañera mujer. Sabía que lo que le estaba proponiendo estaba mal, pero también tenía presente que aunque no lo demostrase, a la espia le dolía que Clint le ocultara cosas, ya que a pesar de tratarse con frialdad, se tenían un gran cariño.

Incluso Steve recordó cuando conoció a Natasha, había desconfiado tanto de ella, pero ahora eran un equipo, y él era el líder. Tenía que encontrar la forma para que su equipo fuese más unido.

—Esta bien.

Ambos caminaron hacía el cuarto de Clint en completo silencio. Ya sabían que tanto Stark como Bruce estarían en el taller del primero, y Thor había avisado en la mañana que saldría junto a su hermano Loki.

Steve esperó detrás de Natasha mientras que abría la puerta, y en ese transcurso pudo jurar ver que tenía los hombros tensos.

El capitán negó con la cabeza al ver el desastre que era el cuarto de Clint, el único lugar limpio la silla que estaba al frente del computador. Natasha bufo, pero no hizo comentario alguno y se puso a realizar su auto impuesta misión.

Viendo que su compañera ignoraba el desorden, el rubio también lo hizo, y se sentó al borde de la cama. Observó con interés como la espía navegaba con facilidad en el aparato. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba descongelado aún no terminaba de comprender como la tecnología había avanzado tanto.

Recordó como Fury le dijo que Stark podría enseñarle; rodó los ojos por pensar de nuevo en esa recomendación. No dudaba que Stark pudiera, después de todo, él formaba parte de los creadores de la nueva tecnología, pero también tenía presente lo mucho que se burlaría de él.

—Lo encontré.

Steve se paró con rapidez, para así pararse detrás de Natasha. Un documento estaba abierto, cuyo título era confidencial. Dudo unos cuando segundos, pero al ver que ya Natasha estaba leyendo, él también lo hizo.

'Reporte de agente Barton:

Parece ser que Athony Stark no es un alfa clase alta como dice ser, sino un omega. No obstante, no hay pruebas suficientes para decir que esto es cierto, a parte del olor dulzón que proviene de Stark cada cierto tiempo.

También cabe resaltar el secuestro de Stark, donde se le fue colocado el reactor para que pudiese seguir viviendo. Si es cierto de que es un omega, significaría que sufrió más de lo que se imaginó el publico después de que lograra escapar.

No hay mucha información al respecto, pero al parecer Fury esta detrás de este hecho.'

Steve estaba impactado, pero recordó que no estaba solo, así que volteó a ver a Natasha, y se quedó petrificado: estaba llorando. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, y su expresión se volvía a cada segundo más fría.

—Con razón no me dijo nada —comentó en un susurro. No admiraba a Stark, pero a través de los años había aprendido a tomarle cariño, y saber aquello... Era una espía comprendía el daño que podía causar un secuestro, una violación, abuso sexual y cosas peores. El rompecabezas que era Stark comenzaba a completarse.

Steve vio como Natasha cerraba todo para así levantarse e irse. El rubio se quedó unos cuantos segundos solo, tratando mantener la calma y no ir tras esos malditos hijos de… Se detuvo, ni siquiera valía la pena usar lenguaje obsceno para personas tan despreciable.

Caminó a su cuarto en completo silencio, y cualquiera que hubiese visto su expresión se hubiese asustado, ya que era de odio puro.

Aunque a veces Stark lo dijera, y sus demás compañeros lo pensaran, Steve no era tan inocente, es más, ni siquiera era virgen, y leer lo que Clint sospechaba le hizo recordar lo que vivió antes y después de la guerra, y se recriminó no haberse dado cuenta.

Aunque ya Tony no lo recordaba, porque era muy joven, Steve lo había conocido cuando tenía apenas dos años. Lo había visto inocente, lleno de luz, mostrando sus emociones sin miedo.

Ya en su cuarto se acostó, aun pensando en Tony, y de pronto sintió como si todo se congelara. ¿Howard no le había dicho que su hijo era omega?

Steve se sentó de golpe, y se obligó a recordar. Había sido una tarde despejada, y Howard lo invitó porque tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Entraron a su oficina, y Steve recuerda que se sorprendió porque casi nunca entraba a ese lugar.

En la habitación semi oscura, su amigo le confió su más grande secreto, su hijo era un omega, y le hizo prometer que lo cuidaría, porque el mundo sería todo menos suave con él.

Steve quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza. Había sido un estúpido, solo por no querer recordar lo que dolía.

Volvió a acostarse, pensando que tal vez había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad a Stark.

Toda la verdad.


End file.
